


Words that remain

by Jessa_yeah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Death, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa_yeah/pseuds/Jessa_yeah
Summary: Years before Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley had walked the same path of death. A short piece I wrote about Ginny Weasley, one of my favorite characters ever. I was inspired to write this after stumbling upon a Tumblr post about the DA using the Chamber of Secrets.





	Words that remain

Harry Potter had walked himself into the waiting sword of death, voices from beyond the curtain calling him, but he was not the only one, and not the first one either. Ginny Weasley had walked the same path of death years and years before, not out on the grounds but within the walls of the school itself. Hogwarts had failed her, had failed to look after a small, silent girl with an unspeakable secret, and now she was almost beyond saving, her feet forced to walk cold corridors. Silence rushed in her ears, terror was pain in her stomach and she _couldn't stop_. She had ink in her heart and blood on her fingertips and mean words in her mind; she didn't own her body anymore so she went down, down a thousand meters below the school. 

Ginny also claimed her body for her own again. But the words remained in nightmares and thoughts, echoed in whispers from gossiping students and staff; so much later, when Ginny found herself in the same girl's bathroom, the words leaving her lips were strange and not her own and too familiar. This time she didn't open the Chamber to set the Basilisk upon her classmates, to walk to her own death. No: she had proposed it as another safe space for the DA in the occupied castle. So she let them in, her army with its three generals, and they cleaned it of bones and damp and algae; they filled it with fires and voices. Refugees from the halls practiced curses; played games; talked resistance. Small muggleborn Colin Creevy spelled the huge snakeheads in ugly, slowly changing disco colors 

And, inside, sometimes Ginny would feel safe.


End file.
